My Light
by HelplesslyLost
Summary: Kate always had a bad past. Until Edmund came into her life. Everything's just the way she wanted...until a change of events. Could her life be going back to all the hurt and pain she used to put up with? First fanfic. Please review. :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yeah, I don't own the world of Narnia. Hahaha. I wish I owned Edmund though. Hahaha. This idea just kind of came to me. Its mostly romance, because there really isn't much of that. So I hope you like it. Please review. :]**

* * *

The rebellious butterflies had crammed themselves inside my stomach…again. I sighed a little. I always got them, even when I just took a glance over to him. I liked the feeling but sometimes but was too much. I smiled to myself...I lied…it was never _too_ much. I loved every feeling that ran through my body when I saw _him._ I was excited, overjoyed, bouncy, shy, and speechless, dizzy...God, so much more. He made everything in my life seem colorful. Not the usual black and white dullness I had always seen before him... After meeting him, I valued every damn minute I had of this poor little life.

I sighed as I looked down. I stood at the balcony, leaning on the railing, watching them practice. They had been practicing for quiet a while now. But I never got tired of watching him. I would have him to myself soon enough. I chuckled softly at the thought.

At the moment, he shot a glance up at me. I blushed. I don't know _why_ I always did that. It was quiet annoying sometimes, especially when he pointed it out to me...

I caught his eye and smiled tenderly. He smiled back. God, I loved his smile. It was damn gorgeous. Like all his features.

I loved running my hands through his soft dark hair which had now grown longer almost covering his gorgeous light brown eyes. I loved the smoothness, yet rough feel of his fair skin. I enjoyed his rosy lips against mine. And the sound of his voice and laughter was a wonderful sound to my ears.

I looked down at him again. He was one good fighter. He had just managed to send Peter's sword onto the ground. I could see his wonderful muscles flexing as he moved graceful towards Peter who was now on the ground in surrender.

They suddenly started laughing. Edmund held his hand out to help his brother. Practice was over.

Edmund glanced back at me again, with a smile on his face. I smiled back again. He nodded and I could see him heading back towards the castle.

I turned back and sat on the long couch. Edmund's room was huge. There was a nice queen-sized bed in the center. There were a couple doors around it. One to the bathroom, one was a closet and another one kept his other belongings, such as his armor and such.

Something kept me here. Something kept me wanting more. Something had my heart pounding. Something was making my stomach uneasy in the most delicate way. Something made my lips curve into a strange smile.

Nevertheless, I realized it wasn't much of a 'something' it was _someone_. That 'someone' was Edmund. He made my world spin, and I felt fucking dizzy from every rollercoaster emotion he gave me.

The door opened and he walked in smiling. He closed the door behind him and quickly settled himself next to me with his arm around my shoulders. He leaned in and kissed me gently. I kissed back. When he pulled back, he was smiling.

"You smell like sweat," I muttered playfully.

He laughed. "I know."

Then he hugged me tighter.

"Aaaah!" I squealed.

He laughed again. "Aw, Kate, come on." He grinned.

Oh, wow. I loved the way he said my name. "Go shower!" I said, trying to push him away.

"Wanna join me?" he grinned; my heart pounded against my chest violently. I loved that grin.

Then I chuckled. "I'm sure you can manage on your own. Plus, I have to get ready."

He bit his lip. "Yeah, I know." He kissed my cheek and stood up. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

I laughed. "Go shower, you dork!"

He smiled again. Then he turned and headed towards the bathroom. It would have been nice to join him...

Okay, stop. I had known since we were fourteen. We were now seventeen. He asked me out when I turned sixteen. He was my best friend.

And although I never thought I would say this, I was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," I heard Kate's delicate voice from the other side. I turned the knob and walked in. I smiled.

"Wow..." I gaped at her.

Kate was wearing a dress. She had never worn a dress before. I smiled. It was a lime green dress; a black ribbon went around her waistline. It fit perfectly along her wonderful curves. I bit my lip.

The soft skin on her cheeks turned pink. "What?" she muttered.

I chuckled. "You look beautiful."

Kate bit her bottom lip. "Thanks." Then she laughed softly, turning back to face the mirror in front of her.

I bit my lip. Oh God, was she beautiful...I could not stop staring at her gorgeous features. Her soft black wavy hair passed her shoulders by a few inches. She had left her bangs down too, so they covered her forehead and part of her eye. Oh, her eyes. I could stare into Kate's soft chocolate brown eyes without ever wanting to close mine. And her smile, I sighed. She had rosy red lips, and she didn't need any makeup to look as amazing as she did. Although, she did have eyeliner around her eyes.

I walked up behind her, slowly sliding my hands around her thin waist. I put my face in her hair, which by the way smelled sweet. I kissed her neck. God, her light tan skin was the softest I had ever felt. I wanted to take her right at this moment, but I fought the urge.

She turned her whole body so that she was facing me. She took my face in her hands and kissed me gently once.

Pulling away, she said, "So you really like it?"

I nodded. "Oh, indeed." I smiled, kissing her once more.

She pulled away gently, and then looked at me. "You look pretty handsome."

I chuckled. "Thanks. Not as much as you though."

She made a 'tsk' sound, rolling her eyes. "Sure."

Kate slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling her lips to mine. I pulled her body closer to mine. God, it felt so good to have her so close to me...

My tongue started to explore the inside of her mouth. Hers slowly collided with mine. It tastes so sweet...just like her scent. I smiled against her lips. She felt it and pulled herself closer to me. My excitement level was rising a little bit. She made everything so much harder to control...My hands were gripping at the bare skin on her back that the dress revealed. And my kisses began to pick up a pace; they were more eager. I wanted her so bad...

Suddenly, she pulled back, breathless. I leaned in to kiss her again but she put a finger to my lips. She chuckled shakily. I noticed my breathing was somewhat heavy too. I kissed her fingertip.

Kate bit her lip. "We have to get going. The guests will arrive soon."

I groaned. "Blah...I don't understand why Susan insists in always having these dinners. They waste time. Time where I could be doing this—" I moved in and brushed my lips gently against hers.

"Mmm," she said as I pulled back. Her eyes still closed. I smiled at the way I astounded her. "You surely have a point there..."

I chuckled.

She opened her eyes. God, they were beautiful. "But I like Susan, so we have to go down there, at least for a little while."

Her soft and tender laughter rang in my ears. It was one of my favorite sounds. Other than her voice and her singing.

I nodded. "I know." I took her hand and held her down the grand staircase.

Lucy was at the bottom of them talking to one of our room cleaners. She must have heard us coming because she stopped mid-sentence to look up.

She smiled brightly. "Oh, dear! Kate you look beautiful! That dress looks wonderful."

Kate gave Lucy a small smile. "Thanks," she said shyly.

I looked at her. Kate had always been shy. She didn't really have anyone to talk to, no friends. She always kept to herself. I remembered the day she moved in next door to us. She would sit outside on a little bench. She was always either reading, drawing, writing or thinking. She looked so peaceful and lonely...She always, _always_ had headphones in her ears. That was one of her ways to escape, music...

"_Ed?" I turned to the sound of my name. _

"_Yeah, Pete?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. My hand was around the doorknob. _

"_Where you heading?" he asked._

_I shrugged. "Outside. For some fresh air."_

_Peter nodded. "Okay, just wondering." He smiled and walked back to the living room where Susan and Lucy were playing some board game._

_I turned the knob and headed outside. It was a little chilly. Just the way I liked it. Summer was coming to an end. However, that also meant I'd have to return to school. I sighed._

_I dug my hands into my jean pockets. I didn't know where I was headed. I just walked down the yard then out the gate and into a narrow path. It was pretty deserted. All I heard was the distant singing of birds and my feet hitting the rocky path. _

_Finally, I reached a nearby park. It too was pretty deserted except for the fact that there was someone sitting on one of the benches. As I got closer to it, I recognized whom it was. It was my new neighbor. I did not know her name. In addition, I had not spoken a word to her at all. But I always saw her. By herself. Sometimes, I even watched her. No, not in a weird stalker way. But I just watched the way she would sit with a book in her hand, headphones in her ears, looking thoughtful. All the time. _

_I looked up at her again. Her dark hair fell down hiding her face. Her knees were pulled closely to her chest giving her enough space to put her notebook in her lap. This time she wasn't reading, she was writing something or else drawing, I was not sure which. However, she still had her music player. I smiled._

_I walked up to her slowly. "Can I sit here?" I asked._

_She did not look up but nodded._

_I sat down beside her. She was doodling. I could hear the music coming from her headphones. I was afraid of saying something, her not being able to hear it, and making a complete fool of myself. _

_We sat there in silence, almost, if it wasn't for her music, for a few moments. Her hand reached into her pocket pulling out the small music player. She went to change the song, but when it started playing, the volume had lowered. I sighed in relief. _

_I cleared my throat a little. She went on with her doodles. Lyrics, swirls and such._

"_H-how do you like it here?" I spoke clearly, making sure she heard me._

_She was quiet for a moment. "It's...nice," she muttered softly._

"_Yeah, it really is. You should see some of the other parks around here," I said._

_She nodded. "Yeah."_

_Okay, I was really feeling like an idiot._

"_What's your name?" I asked softly._

_Her hand paused on the paper. She suddenly looked up at me, her eyes meeting mine. Wow. They were the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had seen. _

"_Its Kate," she smiled shyly. "Yours?"_

"_I'm Edmund, your next door neighbor too."_

_She nodded. "Hi, Edmund."_

_I chuckled a little. "Hey, Kate."_

_She smiled a little and turned her focus on the page in front of her again._

_I bit my lip. It was getting a little darker. Wow. The sun had started setting already? _

_Kate closed her sketchbook and started to put it away in her bag. She slowly got up. I stood up too. She looked at me and bit her lip._

"_I have to head home," she said, facing the ground a little._

_I nodded. "Yeah, me too. My family will wonder where I am." I put my hands in my pockets again. She nodded._

_We started heading back home. Kate did not talk. Moreover, I didn't know what to say. Therefore, we both walked side by side silently. She kept her head bowed and her music was louder now._

_We finally reached home and I turned towards her a little. She noticed my movement and I heard her hesitate a little before completely turning to me again. _

_I bit my lip. "It was nice meeting you...I hope to see you again," I said softly but clearly enough for her to hear over her music._

_Kate finally met my gaze. Then she pulled her headphone out, letting it hang over her chest. She titled her head to the side, as if studying me. _

"_W-why...?" she muttered._

_I was confused. "Why what?"_

_I could see her cheeks turning red even with the lack of sunlight._

"_Why did you talk to me?" she said softly._

_I shrugged my shoulders. "I sensed you were a nice person." That, and she looked lonely, but I don't think I would mention that right now._

_She smiled shyly and looked away. "Oh." She paused then turned back to meet my eyes. "Well, thanks...Uh, well I gotta go. Bye."_

_I nodded. "See ya." _

_Then she turned and entered her house. I sighed as I headed next door to my own home._

Flashbacks like those were good now and then. I smiled, as my grip got tighter around Kate's hand. She looked up at me a little surprised but smiled back. I kissed her gently on the lips.

I loved the feeling. Moreover, I was happy to say I love her.

* * *

**This update was faster than I wanted it to be. But I wanted to get this chapter in. :] Please, please, please review!! Everyone who reads it should definitely review! Anything you like, dislike, anything!**

**I won't update as quick if I don't get reviews. Please??? Lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

I crossed my arms tightly against my chest as I shivered. The air had become chilly now, the way I liked it. The stars stood still over the dark blue sky. I needed some fresh air. It was getting somewhat warm inside. The guests had arrived and once the dance floor had filled with moving bodies, I started to feel a little claustrophobic. I did not enjoy the feeling.

Suddenly, I felt soft lips on my shoulder blade. Edmund's. I turned my head slightly and smiled.

"Hey," I muttered. He looked up at me and smiled too.

"How are you?" he asked gently.

"Cold," I muttered as I turned my body towards him a little.

Edmund wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. "Let's go inside then."

I turned so that I was resting my head on his chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Nah, I like this better."

He chuckled. "Whatever's cool with you."

I nodded, kissing his chest. "How do you like the party?"

Edmund laughed once. "You know I'm not into these things."

"Yes. But there has to be something you like about them."

"Yeah, there is something..." he said with humor in his voice.

"What?" I questioned.

His hand was on my cheek. I looked up at him; he was biting his lip.

"This—" he said as he leaned in to kiss me once. Then twice. And the third time was more eager. But he managed to pull away and look at me with his shinning eyes.

I chuckled. "This isn't related to the party."

He shrugged but laughed. "Well, then there's nothing I like about these parties."

"You're retarded," I said jokingly.

"As long as you like that, I am," he smiled.

I laughed as I put my head back on his chest. "You're such a dork. I love you."

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I love you too, Kate."

A shiver went down my spine as he those words. I held on to him tighter.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back inside? You seem cold," he said, concerned.

I smiled. "I'm absolutely fine."

"You sure?" he asked, still with a hint of worry in his voice.

I nodded then pulled back to look at him. "Can we take a walk?"

Edmund bit his lip then smiled. "Sure, why not."

I pulled away from his embrace and took his hand in mine, entwining our fingers together.

We headed out into the castle grounds. We were silent for a while. He either looked down at me or up at the sky.

"Doesn't the moon look beautiful tonight? It's full," I smiled up at it. The moon caught my interest somehow.

Edmund shrugged. "I've seen things more beautiful than that," he said casually, looking forward.

I raise my eyebrow. "Yeah, right. Like what?"

He chuckled and looked down at me. We were near the woods now. He suddenly stopped walking. Confused, I stepped in front of him.

"Well, there's your eyes," he said in the same casual tone, but somehow it had soften. "Then your smile."

I raise my eyebrow again. I chuckled once. "Oh, really?" I said sarcastically.

He nodded. "Yes," he muttered softly. He took a step closer. Instinctively, I took a step back. He bit his bottom lip.

"Want to know something interesting?" he muttered somewhat mischievously that my heart started racing.

Trying to show no sign of appeal, I said coolly, "Sure. What's so interesting?"

He moved closer and this time when I stepped back, my back hit something. I felt it with my hands; it was a tree.

"You..." he muttered, "...tempt me...so much."

Edmund took another step closer, until his lips were an inch above mine. I pressed my back tightly against the tree, although I was longing to press my body against his.

I was having a hard time trying to breathe. All the same, I smiled slightly.

"Is that so?" I asked innocently.

Edmund nodded slightly, biting his lower lip. "Yes...a lot."

I didn't answer, but I stared into his eyes.

"Everything about you makes me insane..." he sighed. He closed his eyes.

I stood still listening to the sound of his breathing. If I raised my hand and placed it on his chest, I was sure to feel the pounding of his heart. Moreover, I was very tempted to do so.

To distract myself, I whispered, "Like...what?"

His eyes fluttered open. He smiled. "Like your skin..." His hand gently touched my cheek. "Like the taste of your lips..." I could feel his breathe on me. It was minty.

My sigh came out shaky. He grinned. Oh God, my knees felt weak. He titled his head slightly, looking down at my neck.

"Edmund?" I managed to mutter.

He sighed a little. "I like the way you say my name..."

I bite my lip. "Um..."

He leaned in and kissed my neck very gently. Oh my fucking God, I felt like my heart would burst out from my chest any moment now. To ease my breathing, I put my hand on his chest, right over his heart. I smiled; I could feel its pounding against my fingers. I could feel his chest rising and falling under my hand as he tried to calm his breathing.

"God damn, Kate," he muttered against my shoulder.

It took me a while to response. "What?"

"Kate..." he breathed. "I want you...so bad..." I could feel him nibbling on my neck now....

Holy shit, what did he just say?

"What?" I asked again, a little shocked.

Edmund didn't stop as he muttered against my skin, "I want you."

That really did not help my damn weak knees. I bit my lip. Edmund wanted me. And I know what he meant by that. Plus, I wanted him too...

"Y-you...want me?" I asked.

At this, he pulled back and looked at me. He bit his lip, and then nodded. "Yes, I do. A lot."

I could feel my cheeks turning red and hoped that he would not be able to tell, especially with the lack of any light. But he grinned and I knew he could tell.

Then he said, "You're blushing."

I sighed and looked away. "Shut up."

He took my chin so that I was looking at him again then he kissed my lips gently. "Maybe we should go inside before I get carried away..."

I laughed. "Aw, can't control yourself?" I said jokingly.

Edmund looked down. And for the first time,_ he_ was the one to blush! Whoa.

"No," he muttered seriously.

I bit my lip. Somehow, I thought that was...hot. I shook my head a little.

"Edmund," I said.

He looked up slightly. "Yeah?"

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You were blushing."

He glared playfully at me. "Ha ha, funny."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he pressed his lips against mine immediately.

My eyes closed and I began to feel his gentle touch, moving my lips to the rhythm of his. I felt his rough yet gentle arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

His kiss was passionate. It reminded me so much of our very first kiss....

"_How are things at home?" Edmund asked gently.  
_

_I sighed as I looked down at my feet. We were somewhere in the middle of the woods. I could only hear the sound of a distant river and our feet crunching the leaves on the ground. They were brown and orange. Fall had arrived. It was one of my favorite seasons. Winter followed.  
_

_It was about five in the afternoon. I was so glad the sun was hiding behind the clouds today. I had a feeling it might rain, but I wasn't sure.  
_

_Edmund and I could walk in this woods for hours and never get tired. I loved it. And his voice calmed me. I had managed to turn my music off just to hear his voice.  
_

"_Nothing's changed," I muttered clearly, as I shot a glance at him. "They still argue all the time. And they still don't give a shit about me." I shrugged, carelessly.  
_

_Edmund sighed. "Kate, I'm sorry..." He paused for a moment. "You already know what I want to do to him."  
_

_I laughed softly. "Yeah, I know. But it's okay. I'm sixteen now. I only have to deal with them for one more year. It's all good."  
_

_Edmund shook his head. "No, its not. They treat you horribly..." he muttered.  
_

_I stopped and turned to him.  
_

_We were referencing to my alcoholic mother and my...abusive stepfather. The two people I could _not_ stand. They never acknowledged my existence and when they did, it was to either yell at or hurt me. Sometimes both. They needed a little servant. And I was there to endure all their harsh conditions.  
_

_I bit my lip. I rarely liked bringing this subject up. Especially after my sixteen's birthday. The only present they gave me was a huge scar on my arm. Luckily, Edmund had been nice enough to take me to the hospital and get stitches. That was a few weeks ago, but the memory still clung to me like a crying child holding on to his mother. But Edmund was very...protective of me and he always asked to make sure I was okay. It was a nice gesture, but sometimes I could not bear to bring it up.  
_

_However, he cared and I understood, so I answered all his questions. I answered them until I thought I would break down. Thankfully, I had only ever cried once with him. I felt a little embarrassed, so whenever we talked about it, I sucked it up and let the tears fall when I wasn't around him.  
_

_When Edmund had met me, I was very...reserved. I never talked to anyone. I never trusted anyone. I never let anyone in. And it took a long time before I could tell him anything about myself. Somehow, I felt more comfortable around him after the first few months of knowing him. I could be myself and he understood me. He told me his secrets and I told him mine. I had finally let him enter my sad little life. And he helped me through very hard times; I did the same for him.  
_

_Before I had met him, I turned to music and...cutting for comfort. I didn't tell him that secret until very recently. He never really suspected that I cut myself, and only for the reason that half my scars and bruises came from my parents. I managed to decrease the amount of scars I gave _myself_. But I had not stopped completely. And he knew that. The first time I had told him, he threw a damn fit, almost destroying half his room. I could not let that happen again, so I also kept that subject on the down low.  
_

_Edmund was stubborn though. Therefore, eventually he brought it up. I couldn't run away from him. One, because he cared too damn much. And second, because I didn't want to leave him...  
_

_I sighed again. "Edmund, it really doesn't matter," I said casually. "I've dealt with them almost my whole life."  
_

_He bit his lip. "I _hate _seeing you hurt," he whispered. "It…it hurts _me_ too…"  
_

_And I could see it. I could see the pain clearly etched upon his gorgeous face._ I_ hated seeing _him_ like this. It was one of the reasons I hated telling people anything: they eventually got hurt too. I sighed in frustration. I didn't know what to say. We had discussed this before. There was nothing I could do, except to run away…  
_

"_Edmund, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?" I asked, somewhat desperately. "You know I don't have money for a place of my own to leave them."  
_

_He looked away for a moment. Then back at me. "Come live with me," he said somewhat rapidly and unexpected.  
_

_I was speechless for a moment. "W-w-what?" I stammered.  
_

_He locked my gaze. "Come live with me," he said more clearly and firm.  
_

"_L-live with y-y-you?" I was shocked.  
_

_He looked a little confused; he bit his lip and looked away from me. "I-I mean, my door's always open for you," he said and slowly turned back to look at me.  
_

_I smiled. Wow. Move in with Edmund. My best friend, the person I trusted with all my life. No more parents. No more alcohol bottles on the floor. No more shattered glass in my skin. No more yelling. I wouldn't cry myself to sleep if I knew Edmund was under the same roof keeping me safe. The idea was too perfect to be true.  
_

_And I found myself crying. Edmund's eyes widened and he immediately pulled me into a hug.  
_

"_Kate," he whispered soothingly. "Oh, God. Kate, what's wrong?"  
_

_I started sobbing quietly in his chest. I felt so fucking pathetic. Why was I crying? Then after a moment, I had answered my own question.  
_

"_Kate, please don't cry…" he almost begged. "If you don't want to move in, its fine. I just thought you'd be happy. Oh, it's okay," he whispered into my ear, caressing my back gently.  
_

_A shaky laugh escaped my lips. He pulled back a little to look at my face, but I pulled him closer, burying my face in his chest; he hugged me back tightly without hesitating.  
_

"_Kate?" he asked confused. "Are you okay?"  
_

_I nodded. With the back of my hand, I wiped the tears away, but he pulled back and took my hand from my face.  
_

_He smiled tenderly. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked soothingly. Then with the back of his hand, he began to wipe the tears away from my cheeks. I laughed shakily again.  
_

"_I'm so s-sorry," I muttered, my voice shook. I looked down. "I'm stupid." I laughed to hide my shaky voice, but that was no help either.  
_

"_What?" he asked confused. "You're not stupid. Why would you say that?"  
_

_I shook my head. "I'm crying...I'm retarded..." I laugh.  
_

_Edmund bit his lip. "Why _are_ you crying?"  
_

_I looked up and without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him close. "Because I'm happy," I muttered in his ear.  
_

_He sighed, relieved. His arms became a little tighter around my waist, yet they were gentle. "Oh, good. I'm glad."  
_

_I nodded into his shoulder. "Me too." I slowly pulled away. "I...I just don't want to be a bother to anyone at your house."  
_

_Edmund waved his hand as he shook his head. "No, way. They love you."  
_

"_Do they?" I asked.  
_

_He nodded. "But you know I love you the most," he smiled down at me.  
_

"_No, I love you more," I said, grinning.  
_

_It was not until his arms pulled me closer that I realized we were in a somewhat awkward position. Well, it wasn't exactly awkward; it was just awkward for _us_. It was awkward because this was what...couples would do....  
_

_I had my arms around his neck. His hands wrapped tightly around my lower back. Not to mention we were extremely close and his face was inches away from mine.  
_

_Coming to this realization, I awkwardly pulled my arms down and looked away. He turned a little red, as he too realized the close contact. I stepped back a little, biting my lip.  
_

_I looked down at my shoes, but I could feel his eyes staring right at me. Therefore, I hesitantly looked up to meet them. He bit his lip and titled his head a little to the side. He took in a deep breathe and let it out shakily. He stepped forward.  
_

_He bit his lip. "Kate," he sighed. "Kate, there's something I'm...I'm dying to tell you..."  
_

_I didn't answer.  
_

_Edmund hesitated. "I...I just don't know how to say it..."  
_

_He took another step forward. This time I wouldn't let him come closer, so I took a step back. He looked behind my shoulder, probably searching for the right words. I took another step back hoping he wouldn't notice. However, his eyes flashed to mine instantly. He sighed again, also taking another step forward as I took another one back.  
_

"_Kate, stop," he said firmly.  
_

"_W-what?" I muttered.  
_

_Edmund closed his eyes as he shook his head. He opened them again. "Please stop. Stop backing away from me. Please don't."  
_

_I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I stared into his eyes instead. He was having a hard time trying to get out what he wanted to say, and I could tell. He took another step forward; I moved an inch.  
_

_His eyes were upset and worried.  
_

_I waited for him to continue, but I knew I wasn't going to like this.  
_

"_Kate, I...er, um..." he sighed in frustration. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it." He closed his eyes for a moment. Then as he opened them again and said, "Kate, I really like you."  
_

_My guts twisted in knots; my knees felt weak and I felt like running away right now. But I stood completely still. I stared at him hard, trying to digest the words in, replaying them in the back of my head.  
_

"_Kate," he began again, "I really do. I...I _can't _keep hiding the way I feel about you. Not anymore. Every time I'm away from you, I can_ not_ stop thinking about you. I can't stop worrying about you. And...when I _am_ with you, everything else dissolves. And you are all I see. You are all I want to see. When I hear you talk and laugh..." he closed his eyes and bit his lip. He looked pained. "I can't help it. I...I think..." he opened his eyes. "Kate, I'm falling in love with you and there's nothing I can do to stop it.... You're _everything _I ever wanted. You understand me. And I absolutely love the feeling of having you around me."  
_

_He sighed. I was speechless and worst of all, I think I was becoming numb.  
_

"_I tried to push those feelings away," he muttered. "I thought it'd ruin our friendship. But every time I tried to push you away, I got so damn caught up in how wonderful you are. And I can't, I really can _not_ have you out of my life. I won't have it that way. I care too much about you."  
_

_He shook his head, pained. "Kate, I love you."  
_

_And before I had _any_ time at _all _to process all of his words, he moved in. My eyes widened. He stepped forward, closing the distant between us in one step. He instantly took my face in his hands.  
_

"_Ed, no—" I started. But his lips had crushed mine. I placed my hands on his chest about to push him away, but...I couldn't... Before I could bring up any strength to push him away, he had me in a trance. And I closed my eyes, savoring his touch. It was so gentle. But before I could get into it much further, he pulled away, biting his lip.  
_

"_I'm sorry," he muttered. "I couldn't help it..."  
_

_I stared at him. "Don't be."  
_

_And I instantly took his face in my hands, pulling his lips to mine. He seemed surprised for a second, but he instantly took hold of my waist pulling me closer to him. My hands found his hair, and I entwined my fingers in it, pulling his face closer to mine. He titled his head to deepen the kiss. I felt eager, therefore finding myself kissing him more fiercely. Soon enough he was kissing back with twice as much eagerness.  
_

_I was becoming lightheaded. I was in need for oxygen, but I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to pull away. I loved this too much. And...I loved Edmund. It didn't matter to me if it might mess up our friendship. I found myself falling for him, just the way he was falling for me...  
_

_His mouth opened against mine and I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. God, this felt so weird. I never thought Edmund, my best friend, and I would ever, ever be in this position: kissing. Moreover, it was not just kissing. We had come to the point of fiercely making out.  
_

_Our tongues colliding for the first time, felt so great. Edmund was all I wanted to feel right now. He was everything. He was _my_ everything.  
_

_After I thought I might collapse from no air, Edmund pulled back. He quickly began to explore the skin on my neck. I hadn't realized we had moved until my back hit a rough tree. I pulled him closer as he nibbled on my neck. I bit my lip.  
_

_I couldn't take it anymore; I pulled his lips back to mine and I felt him smile against them.  
_

_He pulled back slowly. "Kate, I love you."  
_

_My stomach felt extremely sick, in the most pleasant way ever. "Edmund, I love you too."  
_

_He smiled brightly. And we stared at each other for a few moments.  
_

"_So when can I move in?" I asked, kissing his neck.  
_

"_As soon as possible," he said, smiling.  
_

"_Tonight?" I asked, wondering if I was being too pushy.  
_

"_Definitely. I'd love that," he smiled.  
_

_I smiled back. "Wait, was that your surprise? Asking me to move in?"  
_

_Edmund chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."  
_

_He leans in to kiss me again. I kiss back. He pulls back but takes hold of my hand.  
_

"_Lets go home," he grins. I looked up at him.  
_

"_I love you."  
_

"_I love you more."_

_

* * *

_

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review! Any comments are welcome. :]**

**And I have a question. I was thinking of adding some "lemon", but I need your opinions. Please! Thanks!**


End file.
